We are trying to molecularly characterize transformed cells versus normal cells on an expression level. One approach to achieve this goal is to make a substracted cDNA library which should contain only genes expressed in one but not in the other cell type. Another possibility is to make a P32-labeled substracted cDNA probe which can be used to screen a genomic library.